


【宇智波佐助中心/微鸣佐】我亦飘零久

by Think_And_Write



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	【宇智波佐助中心/微鸣佐】我亦飘零久

“我亦飘零久，十年来，深恩负尽，死生师友。”

纵然飘零，旅行者终究也曾做过可望而不可即的梦吗？

盼望某个归宿，许是万家灯火，亦或是黑夜之中一豆烛光？

宇智波佐助见过太多的生存与死亡。

他或许称得上是战火中成长起来的孩子。经历过几年真假难辨的平安喜乐，巢中的最后一只雏鸟尚未来得及换完全部的毛，就被再一次投入到鲜血淋漓的真实里面去。不断下落的失重感提醒着他的存活、也强迫他去证明其意义——飞吧，拼了命地朝天空翱翔，或是摔得粉身碎骨，然后死去。彼时承载着古老姓氏最初与最末之重的少年一言不发，背起简单的一点行囊就启程上路，狠了心把那个总算拼凑起的、名为“家”的小角落抛在后方。他逐渐习惯风餐露宿、颠沛流离的生活，修行的间隙竟偶尔想或许七班的日子倒成了幻梦，这才是人生原本应该有的样子也说不定。

哪知竟一语成谶。

时隔数载，十七岁的宇智波佐助迷茫过、痛哭过、守护过、战斗过、叫嚣过毁天灭世的革命，甚至扬言要斩断三千世界的因果，兜兜转转到底又回到原地：漂泊四方，天地为家。

日子久了，他愈发习惯以沉默应对一切，无论是樱掩不住疲惫的微笑，同期复杂的目光，还是卡卡西几次欲言又止的苍白叹息。亲族故去后他早不再渴望什么旁的认可，这方面倒与斑有几分相似，后者向来想做便做，没有瞻前顾后，不做解释也不求宽恕，这一点上却是初代火影都比不上的赤子。但斑和柱间都是终其一生为心中的梦想倾其所有的人，佐助自认只是败者，因倦怠而妥协罢了。昔年揉碎进骨血里的怒吼、哀恸与泪水，仿佛都在轰鸣的炮火声中远去了；那只从雷电与暴雨中怒吼着脱胎而出的雄鹰的剪影，飞到哪里去了呢？他偶尔问自己。

也实则是没有什么辩驳的必要了。在那双依旧年轻却过分苍老了的眼看来，人世说透也不过生离死别，贪嗔痴苦；伪善者永远大行其道，和平与战争因人类的欲望交错轮回，只在其间留下一丁点儿爱的幻想，由得那些最良善的人拼上性命，又很快分崩离析、陷入到历史的纷争与倾轧之中——

于是哪里便都是一样的。

但还总有苦恼的事提醒着他，让他免于行尸走肉的麻木，在几近放逐的日子里也被迫一遍遍体验过往。幻肢疼痛即使是大蛇丸给的药物也无法根治，而佐助不屑于对自己施加幻术——他向来厌恶一切虚假的东西，无论是月之眼，还是鼬善意的谎言。于是便只得在困意的间隙靠疼痛反复地认知自己。倏忽又回到少年时分的木叶，和小伙伴做着无趣的D级任务，时间是梢头熟透了摇摇欲坠的果子，南河川的水无声流淌。

他的心底里到头来仍旧装着一只雨后屋檐下梳理羽毛的候鸟，带着跋涉后些许不易察觉的疲惫，眸子里却沉淀下归家的渴望与安宁。

“佐助助助助————”那个害他体验断臂之痛也被他以牙还牙的人还是那样叫他，尾音一如既往拖长成一个暖洋洋的上扬弧度，绚烂得让人移不开眼睛。漩涡鸣人永远是那个吊车尾、大白痴，家务无能，文字工作苦手，唯独擅长的只有意外性No.1与漫天瞎扯的喋喋不休。但那双眸子，比大海更纯粹，比天空更包容；佐助只有从自己半身的眼中才能间或捕捉到自己过去充满棱角的样子，然后无比真切地感到：我还活着。并且无论如何，将要活下去见证些、相信些什么。

只因漫漫人生，有多少人能知你，懂你，担得起“羁绊”二字砸在灵魂上的铿锵分量。

得知己如此，夫复何求。那个人的身上，一直都发着光啊。

“鸣人。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

谢谢看到这里。抱歉明明是生贺却写出了这样零碎的、不悲不喜的东西。

成长到现在，看的漫画越来越少，已很少有某个角色或情节会单纯地让我感到惊艳。对火影的印象停留在初中刚刚接触的时候，到今天我依旧很难想象当时设定里的主角们都曾只是十六七岁的少年少女，一瞬间又无比现实残酷的长大和老去。我不认同很多观点，但依旧喜欢这部漫画，喜欢AB塑造出的在人设喂狗前的一开始的他们。

回忆起700，不甘依旧有，但不会尖锐扎人，到今天只是对陪伴了我这么多年的火影余了一些遗憾和念想吧。梦想不一定能完成，结局不一定美满，我们只能尽力而为并心怀祝愿。

宇智波佐助，生日快乐。


End file.
